Round One
by skywalkor
Summary: Alone in a bath house. A short, smut drabble for sexual sunday! Rated M.


_M rated for sexual content. All characters belongs to Kishimoto!_

* * *

"They're all out?"

He interpreted the feeling of something warm and wet – a tongue, on his shoulder - as a yes. Teasingly it licked in circles, up along his neck.

Hands, strong but yet smooth and secure touched the bare skin on his back, stroke along his sides, over to the stomach. He was wrapped up in a tight hug from behind.

He could feel the man's warm breath in his ear as he spoke, so close and seductively;

"Yea… They didn't want to leave without me, but I told them…"

White hair tickled him on his shoulder.  
He purred.

"… That I had _better_ things to do."

The mokuton user felt that familiar shiver down his spine as his comrade moved his hands, stroke them all over his body. It felt passionately and arousing, he had never been so free – never so alive.

"Is that so?"

He had to tease back of course. It was a part of their code – you can't tell anyone, but you can be flirty in public. The rush of teasing, almost getting caught made them both even more crazy about each other, even more eager to be in each other's arms, feeling each other's presence.

A hoarse, sexy voice which revealed that Kakashi's smile whispered; "I do believe so." A short pause filled with expectations, and then…

"…You want me to show you?"

Exactly what he had wanted to hear for so long.

Kakashi raised his arm and pressed the button that made the shower start again. They were alone in the bath house. He let his left hand fall down just to pick both Yamato's up, and lift them again, press them against the wall. He held them stuck there, as the water dripped down over them, wetting their naked bodies.

The wood ninja felt eager from his toes out in his fingers, lust and passion – his erection started to really harden down there, and he didn't want to wait anymore.

"I don't have much patience, senpai…"

"You don't?"

White hair tickled him on his neck when the man buried his smiling face in one of his shoulders, pressing their bodies tighter up against the wall at the same time.

"N-no… Please…" Something hard and warm pressed up against his wet back.

"You ready, Tenzo?"

They stepped back from the wall a bit, let down their hands, Yamato leaned a little forward and…

A determined but not harsh finger started to circle around his opening. It pushed into him, slower and a little bit softer, but still strong enough to make him gasp for breath.  
It was with pleasure. Kakashi knew it too.  
He added one more finger, circled around, explored and tried to find new things the brown haired ninja would enjoy.

"We need to fasten thing up" Yamato said between harder breaths, with a little smirk on his face as he enjoyed every minutes of his senpai's movements, "What if someone comes?"

Kakashi must have thought the exact same thing – he pulled out his fingers, moved closer and let his member tease a little outside the opening. One, two, three thrusts… And they both moaned louder than ever before. He was inside him.

The sound of moans and drops of water against stone melted together in one mess.

It felt even better than before. Yamato bit his under lip because of the small, sticky pain, but he knew that he could handle it. It was so great, worth it in so many ways.

Fingering, he could feel the one of his senpai's hands cup around his hip and the other close in to his own crotch. It teased and felt slowly with the fingertips around the sensitive areas, as the man behind him kept going, faster and faster for every breath that they took.

It was enchanting. Kakashi could almost see stars in front of him as he thrusted into the man, eager and hungry for more. His partner had no patience, he knew that, so the fingering around his manhood were probably driving him crazy by now.

"U-uhh… For fuck's sake… Senpai…"

Unable to answer, the only sound he could make was _teh teh teh teh_. Puffs.

But he did as the shinobi said and wrapped his fingers around his member, felt in his hand. And then he pumped – at the same time as he moved back and forth behind him.

Yamato had never moaned so loudly as he did that moment. Two, three stings of pleasure run straight through his body, made him shiver and almost lost consciousness for a while. Kakashi was on the edge too.

Body heat, water, the sound of breaths and groans that echoes between the walls.

"I-I'm going to…"

"Hang in there!"

"Aah-"

"I'm there too… Now… Ah-"

"Senpai! Aaah-"

It felt like his head exploded when the adrenaline rushed out in his body, and he finally felt the orgasm come to him, taking him away for a couple of seconds.

Hands, feet, knees, shoulders felt numb. The room spun slowly…

But it was still an enchanting feeling. Like everything in the room had stopped for the few seconds when he was gone, only feeling the strong pleasure. Enjoyment, lust… It was like fireworks.  
They started to slowly die out, and he came back to the reality...

Yamato took a deep breath, stretched his back and breathed out as he turned around to his senpai and – a little stiffly – moved closer.  
The man smiled warmly under the dripping water, wrapped his arms around his kouhai and rested his head on his shoulder. Nibbled a little on his shoulder, his neck, his earlobe…

A sigh.

"I don't know about you…"

A smile spread over the brown haired man's lips.

"… But I could do that again some other time. Soon."

Yamato run his fingers through the wet, white, messy hair, absorbed the feeling of the man so close to him, his scent, his voice, his heat.  
And then he opened his mouth, whispered, copied his hoarse voice from before; "I don't know about you, but I could live with a round two at my apartment later tonight."


End file.
